Hidden behind lies
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: She muttered something under her breath, and a small gray puff of smoke came out of the end of her wand. She walked towards the Gryfindor dormitory. Draco turned away, but he stopped instantly when he noticed that the trim on his robes had changed colors.


A/N: Another story! Yay!!!! Oh yes, credit to PinkFairyOfEvil. We wrote this one together. Well, as together as you can be when you a few cities away and all the contact you have is email, but it was still done together! She did the parts of Hermione, with some tinkering on my part. She's good at being a know-it-all...hmmmm wonder why....? ::ducks the bricks thrown by PinkFairy::  
  
Well, read and review!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Draco sat hunched over his desk, his eyes glazed over and staring out the darkened window. His head was resting on his arms, and a single stand of hair fell from his perfectly slicked back style to rest in front of his eyes. He faintly heard the teacher mumbling in the backround of his mind, but slowly, he was managing to drone it out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.......MR. MALFOY!!!"  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up, you stupid.........." Draco's words died from his mouth as he noticed who excatly it was that brought him out of his half- conciousnes "......crap..."  
  
"DETENTION, MR. MALFOY!!"  
  
"....."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione sat on the bench outside, reading, as always... until the scum of the earth decided it might be profitable to disturb her... Pansy approached. Malfoy being in an extremely weird mood this year, Crabbe and Goyle had become Pansy's lackeys rather than Malfoy's, as every time they went near him, he seemed to bite their heads off.  
  
"Oh, look guys, it's the Mudblood!" Pansy laughed cruelly. Hermione, pretending to ignore her, began to turn red and shake from anger.  
  
"Aw, look she's busy reading so she can ignore the fact that she doesn't have any friends," Pansy cooed. Hermione slammed her book shut, glared up at Pansy... then forced a very... "friendly" looking grin, trying not to let it get to her.  
  
"Oh, Mudblood gonna run away and cry now?" Pansy said as if talking to a 2- year old. Finally Herminoe couldn't take it any more. She leapt up off the bench and slammed her fist as hard as she could into that sinister, sneering face.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I don't have to lower myself to dating scum like Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at her as Pansy reeled back from the punch. Crabbe and Goyle began to advance, then paused... should they really be hitting a girl? Suddenly a cold voice made their choice for them.  
  
"Detention, Granger." All four of them looked up... and saw Snape. Hermione groaned. Simply for appearances, Pansy suddenly burst out in tears,  
  
"A-all I did w-as s-say 'hi!'" She sobbed, very convincingly too, I might add. "And... And she-she hit me!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen!" Snape glared at her.  
  
"And 50 points from Gryfindor." Hermione's jaw dropped. Snape, ignoring Hermione, said,  
  
"Parkingston, get yourself to the hosptial wing to make sure there's nothing broken." Pansy nodded and scurried into the castle.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Time blob!!! The detention-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malfoy stalked into the room 40 minutes late, a scowl present on his features and a very cold look in his eyes. He ignored the look from Professor Binns, walking over to the only desk that was set up in the room. ....with Hermione Granger sitting in it. ::Damn...why the hell did I have to get stuck with Granger, of all people?:: He slumped down into the chair, making up some excuse or another as Binns started questioning his lateness. He guess he made it believeble enough, as the teacher nodded and scurried over to his desk, mumbling something about Hermione explaining the detention. ::Great...now I have to talk to the brat too...:: "So...What are we doing..."  
  
Hermione had been sitting at her desk for forty minutes writing the same thing over... "Whatever it was I did, I promise I will never do it again." Mr Binns was -not- very imaginative... at all... in any way, shape, or form. Then, Malfoy walked in.  
  
::Oh, great, just what I need. That loser:: Hermione thought to herself. However, she just ignored him as she continued to write. Immediately she wanted to throttle Malfoy as he made up some reason why he was late.  
  
::Oh, yeah, right, I'm sure! More like you were busy making out with Pansy in some closet!:: Then her anger was directed at Mr. Binns as he oh-so- casually assumed she would be more than happy to explain what they were supposed to be doing. She glared at Malfoy and considered simply ignoring him and letting him figure it out on his own. Then she decided that was just cruel... and that was exactly what she did.  
  
Draco sighed as he picked up a quill, after reading over her shoulder for a few minutes, he easily caught on to what she was doing, and started to right himself. "Real imaginative that one, isn't he?" It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Hermione suddenly laughed... but stopped immediately. "Yeah, right, Mr. Binns, imaginative. I can see it now," she said sarcasticly.  
  
He let out a small chuckle as he worked, but he, too, stopped immediately. "Yes, its not really something that comes easily to the mind." He shook his head and got back to his work.  
  
Hermione realized that she was actually about to have a conversation with this cretin and immediately began working furiously on her sentences.  
  
Draco quickly finished his sentances, his handwriting incredibally fast. But his words did not come out in the expected scribble of hurry, but in large flourishing letters, bold against the parchment. He set his quill down, and then leaned back in his chair, knowing that even if he was done with the assignment, he would not be allowed to leave untill the alloted time had been filled. He glanced at his watch. 8:30. He still had another hour in this place. Sighing, he closed his eyes, his mind on other things, other places. Yes, Draco Malfoy was daydreaming. Again.  
  
Hermione, who had finished some while back, was now doodling randomly on her parchment, thinking longingly of how she could be finishing that essay right about now.  
  
Draco opened one eye and looked over to her.  
  
"Oi, Granger. Would you stop rocking the table. Its annoying."  
  
"Well, you're infuriating," she said, continuing to doodle.  
  
"I love you too, Granger." He closed his eye again, and began to tap his foot on the desk, making it rock back and forth, inevitably ruining her doodles.  
  
Hermione made no reply to Draco's comment, instead she proceeded to poke his foot with her quill.  
  
He kicked at her lazily, throwing her quill to the floor. "Knock it off, Granger."  
  
"You knock it off," she said, going over and picking up her quill. She came back and started drawning again.  
  
"You started it." He replied, leaning back farther in his chair.  
  
"Did not." She hooked her foot around one of the legs of the chair that was on the floor and pulled it out from under him so the chair as well as Draco fell to the floor. "You should be more careful. You might break your neck."  
  
He glared up at her, rubbing his head, which had slammed against the desk behind him. "Hmph...And you call yourself a Gryffindor...I think you would get along JUST fine in Slytherin...You have the attitude for it sometimes..." He stood up, pulling his chair along with him, glaring at proffesor binns, who sat there reading a book, not having heard a thing. "I swear...you could drop a dungbomb in here and he wouldn't notice...the old cad..."  
  
Hermione chose not to remark on the Slytherin statment. "A cad is, in very general terms, your Victorian version of a pervert. Mr. Binns is not interested in such things, erego he is not a cad in any way, shape, or form," she said, continuing her drawings.  
  
"And how would you know? Do you go into his private thoughts? He could very well be a cad." He leaned back again, this time making sure if she tried to make him fall again, he could regain his balance.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Malfoy... honestly... LOOK at the guy. He's a freakin' ghost! Do you honestly think there is even the slightest chance he might be interested in such things??? I don't think so."  
  
"Even if he's a ghost, his feelings carry on from when he's human. And come on, he just...seems the type, don't you think?" He smirked, knowing that saying bad things about the teachers would be just what would get under her skin.  
  
Hermione looked at him oddly. "No... no, I don't think he's that type AT ALL." She had no idea how he could posibly get such an idea. She was so perplexed at his statement she thought it was no wonder his grades were so horrible... except Potions, of course.  
  
Draco laughed, it was a cruel laugh. "You seem to think he's such a good person, do you think that way of everyone you don't know?"  
  
"No, I don't think that of everyone I don't know, how could I?" she replied. "Furthermore, if Mr. Binns were interested in anything, it's obviously teaching. You've heard the stories, haven't you? His whole life was teaching; so much so, that he died in his sleep but woke up as a ghost simply to continue teaching! He doesn't even notice people fall asleep in class as long as he's there teaching."  
  
He sighed, unhappy at her lack of reaction. "Your annoying, Granger."  
  
"Well, so are you," she said without looking up. "Don't we get along so wonderfully."  
  
"Oh yes...of course"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you simply incapable of speech? Or has my charm left you speechless?"  
  
"At this current moment, any words I have to say would be wasted breath on deaf and deformed ears."  
  
"I do not have deaf and deformed ears!!! Who the hell do you think your talking to, Granger?!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy of the Deaf and Deformed Ears."  
  
Draco glared at her. "There's nothing wrong with my ears, thank you." He replied haughtily.  
  
"How would you know? It's not like you can see them from where you are."  
  
"There is such a thing as a mirror, Granger."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Are you really this dense, or do you just like to pretend that your an idiot?"  
  
"Just wondering what your point is. You know, your mirror could be lying to you."  
  
"Oh yes, because mirrors lie all the time."  
  
"Enchanted mirrors do."  
  
"Well....oh shut up, Granger..." He looked away, dissapointed at his mistake. He was tired...he couldn't help it...  
  
Just because he was the only person there, she actually intended to to keep talking, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She yawned. She was doubly as tired as he was. She put her doodles aside and tried to stay awake, but she fell asleep sitting up and soon her head was gently laying on her desk as her breathing came slow and easy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Draco was jerked awake by a sharp tapping on the desk his feet were still laying on. He opened his eyes to a very angry looking Professor Binns.  
  
"Falling asleep in detention! The both of you!" He looked at them dissapointedly. "I'll have to ask you to come again tommorow, as you didn't fill in your required hours. Detentions are NOT for sleeping."  
  
Hermione jumped almost ten feet in the air as she was suddenly awakened. "42!" she yelled as if she the teacher had just asked her a math question. She looked around... and remembered where she was. She flushed, embarrassed, and scowled angrilly at the same time. "Well, exactly how were we supposed to keep ourseles awake?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Draco surprised himself as laughter bubbled up in his throat. He didn't let it out though, all that managed to escape was an amused chuckle. "Yes Hermione, 42, the Ultimate Answer to life, the universe, and everything."  
  
"Oh, shut up, dung-face," she said, stifiling a yawn. "How would you know?"  
  
"Said it in a book."  
  
"Right like you've ever picked up a book," Hermione scowled. "That'll be the day. And what book might that be?"  
  
"It's a muggle book, you probably wouldn't know it. Its calle-"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Malfoy looked up at Prof. Binns, who was still standing there, prescence tottaly forgotten in their conversation.  
  
"If you are quite done."  
  
"And what of we're not?" Hermione muttered under her breath. She grabbed her things, stood up so fast her chair fell over, and stomped out of the classroom. She slowed down as soon as she was in the hall and began her trek to the common room, still muttering under her breath.  
  
Draco caught up to her. "Feeling Rebelious, Granger? You actually talked back to a teacher."  
  
"Ha. More like I muttered back to a teacher. I doubt he even heard me. I don't feel like getting any more detentions than I have to.... What's it to you?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Oh, just thinking perhaps that little Granger is starting to act a little bit like a Slytherin more and more. Have you noticed? You've been acting like it all year now."  
  
Suddenly, the most digusted look she could ever muster came over Hermione's face. Hatred flared in her eyes like never before. "You just- If you think- Why I oughta...!" she stuttered, reaching for her wand. And right there, just for a moment, she didn't care about anything else except what he had said. She didn't care about anybody seeing her or being suspended or anything else except the absolutely preposterous idea of her acting like a Slytherin. But you couldn't blame her, really. She was tired and cranky. After all she had just been woken up in the middle of a REM cycle by her third least favorite teacher, what do expect? That plus having to put up with constant "Little Miss Know-It-All" crap? Now, her rival and enemy whom she knows to be the scum of the earth has just put her on his level? Heck, I'd be reaching for my wand, too, if I were her. ...Then she glanced behind Malfoy at Professor Binns's door and scowled. She muttered something under her breath, and a small gray puff of smoke came out of the end of her wand. She shoved her wand back in her bag and turned to head towards the Gryfindor dormitory.  
  
Draco's cold grey eyes followed her progress down the hall, then he smiked, turned around and starting stalking off to his common room when he noticed that his robe colors had changed. He looked down at his robes, horrified to see the colors red....and gold trimming his robes...His eyes widened as he noticed that he knew the stupid Gryffindor password. He spun around, making his way for Hermione. He caught up to her fairly quickly, his long strides being a benefit in this factor. He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and glared venemous daggers at her.  
  
"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. Me."  
  
His eyes, instead of being the cold, emotionless pits they usually were, were burning with anger. His grip on her arm was painfully tight, and he was almost litteraly shaking with rage.  
  
Hermione acted confused. "OW! You're hurting me! Who are you? Are you a Gryffindor? I've never seen you before," she said. His hair was still sleek and smooth, but was now black intead of blonde, his eyes were dark brown instead of blue/grey, and his skin was a lot tanner. His eyes were also a little more alomond-shaped. "Uh, could you let go, please? You're cutting off my circulation."  
  
Draco couldn't see himself, but he obviously looked different. "Don't you play any bloody games with me, Granger! You know very well who I am, what bloody spell did you just cast on me!?!?" His voice, instead of being a yell, was a deadly whisper, dripping with venom.  
  
"Oh, please. There's no reason to be so... so mean. It's just a simple little spell I found in Moste Ponte Potions, in the Restricted Section, that changes a person into the opposite of what they are. Unfortunately, it seems to have missed your attitude. No, I don't know the counter-curse; now, let go!"  
  
He let her go, but kept her in his deadly gaze. When she turned around, he followed her, his eyes glaring into her back.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, following me, isn't going to change anything. If I were you, I would be getting some teacher's signature so I could go into the restricted Secttion and find the counter-curse, but I guess, that's just me," she said. She turned and kept walking.  
  
"Oh yes, they would give a student they have never seen before a signature right away." The sarcasm was dripping in his voice.  
  
She sighed and turned to look at him. "Well, then, There's still no point in following me."  
  
"You got me into this, your getting me out of it."  
  
"Fine, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Meantime, if you intend to go to the gryfindor common room, you could at least make it look like you know where you're going and that you're not following me."  
  
"Fine." He glared at her again, then fell into step next to her. "Just one question, Granger...what is it that's different? I mean...Is my hair...?" He reached up to it tentavily.  
  
She tried not laugh. "You hair's black, your eyes are dark brown, your skin is more tan, as you can see, and I have to admit, your eyes look almost almond-shaped," she said.  
  
He stared at her, agasht. "No! I HATE Black hair! And brown eyes? I liked my Grey ones! No one else had my eyes- Now I'm plain!!"  
  
"Well, it's time to try something new," she said, still attempting not to laugh. She actually thought grey eyes were more plain than brown ones. "By the way, I would suggest pretending to fall asleep in the common room while doing homework as you don't exactly have a bed in the boys' dorms."  
  
"...." He looked at her for a moment. "Granger...someday...I'm going to get you for this."  
  
"You know, someday, I'm sure you will," she said. "but, someday, I'll still be the one laughing."  
  
"I hate you, Granger." He muttered, glaring at her once again, and then stopped as he found himself in front of a portrait with a very fat lady in it. She looked at him. "Well, never saw you before. But your obviously one of mine. Password please?"  
  
He looked up at her. ::She's fat...::  
  
"Hinkelplunkies," Hermione gave the password. "And don't worry, Malcome. I hate you, too. I think we're going to get along famously."  
  
He stopped her real quickly before she walked in. "Wait...MALCOME?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, hinting with her eyes as the Fat Lady looked at him oddly. "Your name is Malcome, isn't it?"  
  
He looked at her oddly, then walked inside, muttering, "Of all the friggin' names...Malcome...."  
  
"I had to come up with something," she muttered in reply as she followed him inside. There were only a few people awake, working on homework. "Now, just pretend you have an essay you desperately have to study and try not to bite anybody's head off, okay?" she said. Then, she turned and headed for the girls' dorms. "G'night, Malcome," she called just to annoy him. She went to her dorm, undressed, and crawled under the rich red covers.  
  
Draco was amazed when he walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was so much more comfortable. There were large, plush carpets and smushy armchairs all around the room. He thought bitterly about the Slytherin common room, which was surrounded by the stone walls of the dungeon, and the fire was barely ever going, unless one of the students did so themselves. He walked over to a chair, right in front of the fire, and took Hermione's advice, taking out his books to study.  
  
Hermione fell asleep quickly, glad tomorrow was Saturday. She woke before the sun was up, though, so she could get "Malcome" out of the common room before everyone else woke up. She pulled on her Gryffindor robes and brushed her hair before she went downstairs. "Oy, Malcome, wake up!" she called as she stood by the chair he had fallen asleep in. "C'mon, wakey, wakey!"  
  
His eyes were instantly open when he had heard her footsteps on the stairs. It wasn't just because he didn't want anyone to see him, he was always like that. It wasn't good to be a heavy sleeper in the Malfoy house. "I'm awake, Granger, and have been. You can stop with the annoying voice."  
  
"Oh, come on, that's half the fun!" she said. "Now let's go." She walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. "Now, you wait outside here. I'll go in and see if I can't get anyone's signature." She went inside and came out about twenty minutes later with a napkin full of toast and bacon which she handed to Malfoy. She took a flagon full of pumpkin juice from her pocket and handed that to him as well. "Now, I'm going to the library to get the book, I'll meet you by the lake in five minutes, okay?" She turned and headed towards the library without waiting for his response. She handed the piece of parchment with Professor McGonagall's signature on it to the librarian. The librarian retrieved the book for Hermione and handed it to her, which she took and headed towards the lake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go! How'd ya like it? And yet again with the 42-ness! I actually didn't mean to really put it in this one, it was just too great an opportunity to pass up. Anyway, PinkFairyOfEvil started it. She made Mione say 42. ::points accusingly:: Her fault.  
  
Anyway! Read an review pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee! I'm dieing to know what you think! ::goes and buries herself:: See!? Dieing 


End file.
